The Azure Chronicles 1
by Cowboy Dan
Summary: An epic tale about a Saiyan orphan named Azure who crashes on the planet Earth. What events await this young Saiyan? Danger or even perhaps, Love?
1. Chapter 1

The Azure Chronicles Number 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Authors Notes: I wrote this story in Spanish class 2 some odd years ago..this version has been modiefied for spelling but thats about it so please endure with me here,,,its actually pretty good...except to Wolverinefan *Shakes fists violently* Anywho, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriama(I hope I spelled that right) and all respective companys. All characters in this story NOT made by him are property of my,Cowboy Dan, and the Psychotic Kat Network, as well has the Kat Skull logo,Quest Of Ages, and all the rest of the stuff you may or may not find on my site. Thank you for reading.  
  
Sites Allowed to post this fic:  
  
www.bogusred.net  
  
www.fanfiction.net  
  
www.psychokittynet.cjb.net  
  
Any othersites willface legal prosicution.  
  
Somewhere out in space there is a small spaceship the size of a classroom. It contains a young Saiyan warrior. This is his story...  
  
"Training in 20 G's will now begin" Stated the computer.  
  
Azure felt his muscles twinge as the sudden change in gravity pulled upon his muscles. Azure was a young 16-year-old Saiyan who ran away from his orphanage. He is 5'8 weighed 200 pounds with azure blue eyes which is incredibly rare among the black-eyed Saiyans. He wears his black loose leather body suit with his black demon-hide boots and his long silky black hair that goes to the base of his neck has a golden, gem encrusted, yet old circlet in it. His long black cape made of the best linen he could find, which isn't saying much considering how poor he was. He had got all of this from the one man who cared for him while he was in the orphanage.  
  
He was put in the orphanage after the king's men killed his parents for becoming too powerful. He feared they would start a revolt against him so he had his elites pick them off before they could raise a fist at the king. He never knew the man's name. He always just called him "sir." He was the one who told him to run away and he gave him this ship to get away from the pain.....the pain of having his tail publicly cut off as punishment for his parents sins and thus he is weaker without his tail.  
  
Azure sighed, "I'm feeling hungry. Maybe I should put my sword up and get something to eat." Azure put his sword, another gift from Sir, in the corner next to the fridge and opened up the refrigerator.  
  
***  
  
"Mika! Mika! Oh my god! You'll never believe what I just heard!" Yelled the tall, blond, blue eyed girl down the school hallways. "You are gonna be like SOOOOOOOOOO shocked at what I just heard!"  
  
"Yes, Lily?" Mika half-heartedly muttered to her best-friend Lily. She was a nice person but she was very hyper, which was real different from quiet Mika.  
  
Mika was 5'5 and weighed about 110 Lbs. Mika had long, gorgeous chestnut brown hair and deep, soothing, chocolate eyes. She had fair skin and was soft to touch. For a 15 year old, she was pretty mature and always stayed cool in tough spots.  
  
"You wont BELIVE this but .....LOUIS WANTS TO ASK YOU OUT!!!!" Lily yell-whispered to Mika.  
  
Louis was a 6'0 tall 250 pound wrestling captain, Football All-Star, and worked for his dad's construction company so he had nice muscles...for a human. He had dirty-blonde hair and bright green eyes the girls drooled over. He was good looking and he knew it.  
  
Mika was stunned, as she looked down the hall she saw him, his locker was next to her next class. She had time to talk to him now so she told Lily goodbye and walked over to Louis.  
  
" Hey, Mika-chan, what's up?", he said in a seductive, yet casual voice.  
  
"I...I...just ....wanted to....to know if...you and me...can...uhh", Mika stammered.  
  
"You want to do something after school? Sure meet me at your locker after school. See ya Mika" Louis said.  
  
***  
  
"Ok. What should I eat?" said Azure as he looked through his 'fridge. "I think I'll have....this...just a small snack!", he states as he walks to the table with his arm's full of food. He then quickly devours his food and goes to the ship computer. "Yum! That was great!" He exclaimed to the computer screen, which he noticed was blinking a big red message. "Lets see what that says....'danger fuel low'...hmmmm... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Azure quickly ran to the controls to set course to the nearest planet. Earth. "All right here we go...."  
  
***  
  
Mika sat through her English class in total anticipation of after school where she would get to talk to Louis and maybe tonight actually get to KISS him! She sat staring at the clock just waiting to hear that wonderful, blessed bell to send her to the most gorgeous guy in school.  
  
"Mika!" Yelled her Teacher, Mr. Hamm. The man was a tall balding man of forty with a huge nose. He was skinny and very gawky looking with his big, black-rimmed glasses he looked like your classic nerd.  
  
"Yes sir..." Said Mika meekly.  
  
"Pay attention to the things I'm telling you. If I catch you lolly-gagging again, I'll send you to detention" snarled Mr. Hamm.  
  
"Heh, Lolly-Gagging,...she's gagging on a lolly pop.", remarked the blonde boy with a short hair cut and blue eyes.  
  
"Todd! Keep it down!" Exclaimed Lily. Todd has been her boyfriend since the 6th grade. They really get along together.  
  
BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNGGG!!  
  
"The Bell!" said Mika and out the door she went to meet Louis, The Ultimate Prep.  
  
***  
  
The planets atmosphere was burning up the ships outer shell and it was hurtling rapidly towards the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Azure screamed as his ship plunged into a small island densely covered in forest. "Uhhh....Where am I" Azure pondered out loud. He explored the near by area and discovered nothing more then plants and small lizards. "I guess I'm the only intelligent life on this planet..." He was interrupted by a loud roar like that of large alligator....then a bloodcurdling scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So where are we going, Louis?" asked Mika excitedly.  
  
"Well," Louis said coolly, "I was hoping to go to the island off the beach in the south...we can use my boat."  
  
Fear suddenly overwhelmed Mika "B...b..but there are monsters over there!" Mika yelled.  
  
Louis shook his head " Do you really believe all that BS! There are no monsters there!"  
  
Mika was shocked at his outburst. She had heard the stories that Todd said about the island, about demons and dinosaurs that lived there....the in-human noises that came from it at night...and the stories of a treasure that can make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams. " o...k....." Mika squeaked mildly.  
  
They jumped into Louis' custom Ferrari and sped of to the harbor where they got into Louis' motorboat and they raced across to the island. "Were here Mika," Louis said eerily. They heard a large crash somewhere on the island.  
  
"Whoa", said Mika.  
  
They headed towards the center of the island, when they came across a meadow and stood. Louis then grabbed Mika and started kissing her. The bliss was all over when he started putting his hand up her shirt and in her pants and started to take her clothes off.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Mika. The feel of his cold, clammy, masculine hands over her chest sent chills and fear through her petite body. The feel of his fingers groping her most private parts sent tingles through her body.  
  
Then a large growl came from behind them. "Ahhhhhhh!", Yelled Louis at the top of his mighty lungs.  
  
A large Dinosaur, twice the size of T-Rex with 10-Inch teeth and huge masculine arms with four claws and huge muscled legs and a large series of Stegosaurus plates down its burly back. It roared a demonic, wet, hot scream.  
  
Louis dropped Mika and ran for his life while Mika stumbled in a pile of her own clothes from the attempted rape. She screamed louder then she ever screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable when she heard some one yell "I'm here to save you!"  
  
***  
  
Azure ran toward where he heard the scream. He ran into a meadow and saw this huge monster going after a half-naked girl. 'She must have been the one who screamed!' thought Azure. He shouted "I'm here to save you!" and the creature turned his attention to Azure.  
  
The girl looked not a bit relieved. "YOU FOOL WE'LL BOTH DIE"  
  
Azure tilted his head," I've fought bigger...and stronger." The girl looked shocked.  
  
"Watch I'll show you", He said calmly. Azure drew his mighty blade and closed his eyes. He slowly lifted it over his head and the sword started to glow. Suddenly, Azure yelled and in a flash of light he was high over the ferocious beast, which now just had a nauseating look. The monster Rex's head fell to the ground and created a pool of blood in the peaceful meadow.  
  
The girl was pale.  
  
"Hi! My name is Azure...and why are your pants off?"  
  
"Uh!" shouted the girl as she rapidly put her panties and pants back on. "Don't you know not to spy on girls while they're on dates!" She yelled.  
  
"Uh....since when do people date with their pants off? Are you married to whoever that guy was?" Azure asked curiously.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T NEED TO BE MARRIED TO....TO.." Then the girl started to cry.  
  
"Wha! What did I do?" Azure said.  
  
"Nothing! He... He tried to rape me.."  
  
Azure knew what that meant "What! How could he!"  
  
The girl sniffed and said "I don't know."  
  
Azure really felt bad for this girl. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
She answered meekly "Mika...."  
  
Azure was admiring Mika's beauty. Her hair, her eyes...It was all so beautiful.  
  
Mika was hysterical. She still couldn't believe Louis, that gorgeous hunk of man had tried to rape her. She was even more mystified by the boy who had just come to her rescue. He had just killed a dinosaur without even flinching....and how? By jumping up 40 feet in the air and cutting its head off with a yard long sword? How is this possible? He was shorter and not as masculine as Louis yet his strength was un-earthly. "Are you an...an alien?", Mika asked timidly.  
  
"Well...Yea I came from another planet" Azure said.  
  
Mika's body froze. 'Oh my gawd....He's a god be damned Martian!' "Why are you here?" She questioned.   
  
Azure candidly replied, " I didn't want to land on this tiny planet. I just crashed over there."  
  
She piped down. It was weird how she kept feeling like he was checking her out. Then again he was kinda cute. "Great! He took his boat. How am I supposed to get home!", She murmured.  
  
"Easy, I'll take you!" exclaimed Azure. Azure quickly snatched up Mika and ran to the shore. "So across there?" Azure asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Mika quite shocked. To Mika's utter surprise he lifted her and RAN across the ocean to the shore in seconds.  
  
"Easy peasy lemon squeezy!", Azure laughed. Mika had an astonished look to her. "Well...I'll take you home. Where do you live Mika?".  
  
'How?' That was Mika's only thought. 'How can he be so....strong? So fast? What is he? Should I trust him?' "Ok I'll tell you where I live", Mika said softly.  
  
"Ok", said the strange boy. She directed him how to get to her house. It was a rather long walk from there and she made sure to avoid Louis's house.  
  
"So where are you staying Azure?", Mika asked.  
  
Azure looked concerned, " I have no where to stay."  
  
Mika felt bad for him. "Well, Azure, you can stay at my house...as long as no one sees you of course." Mika offered.  
  
"Umm..sure", Azure said quickly. They snuck around the house and she shoved him through the window.  
  
"Hide under the bed." Azure quickly duck under the bed as Mika snuck around to the front of the house. Mika dashed through the door and ran into her sister Lamer. Whereas Mika looked a lot like her mom, Lamer looked more like her dad; blond, skinny and a little on the short side.  
  
"Where have you been Mika?" Exclaimed Lamer. "Mom is like so pissed off at you!"  
  
Mika sighed, "Crap...."  
  
Then her mother come into the front room and glared angrily at Mika. "Mika! Where the hell have you been! Your father and I have been so worried about you!" Mika has never seen her mother so red.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
  
Mika's mom nearly exploded. "SORRY! YOU HAD ME WORRIED TO DEATH AND YOUR 'SORRY?!' YOU ARE SO GROUNDED LITTLE LADY!" Then suddenly Mika's stereo starts blasting out loud.  
  
"Hey I think the house is haunted." Said Lamer. Mika quickly ran up the stairs to her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Azure dove under the bed and hit his head on the wall. He looked over and saw a strange looking cat in a straight jacket and its tail was on fire.  
  
"Psycho Kitty!", it exclaimed then jumped out the window.  
  
Azure decided to take a look around her room and see what was there. He took a look at her dresser drawer. He opened up the top drawer first. It was full of shirts that said things like "Princess" and " 2 Hot 4 U". He opened the mid drawer, which had her pants in it. "Hmmm", he muttered. The last drawer he opened was full of strange garments that were new to him. He pulled a strange item that had a triangle with a string at the tip going up the to the string that held the two pieces together. "Oh this must be a helmet of some kind!" and puts the "Helmet" on his head with the string going down his nose. Then he saw strange circular disks with holes in them. "Hmm...", He said. "What is a 'Garth Brooks'?" Then he saw a machine that looked like the "Garth Brooks" would fit in. He slid it in and shut the top part. "Now How do I turn this on?". He saw a button that said, "Play". "Ok. I'll press this button!"  
  
He hits it and the thing blares out "WELL I GOT FREINDS IN LOW PLACES WHERE THE WISKEY DROWNS AND THE BOOZE CHASES MY BUH-LUES AWAY!.....  
  
***  
  
Mika raced upstairs 'What the hell is he doing?!' she thought as she ran upstairs. She dashed into the room and stared at Azure as she slams the door. "What are you doing!" She screamed. "You Could of got me grounded and..." she notices the garment on Azure's head. "Why is....." She asked,"My thong on your head..."  
  
Azure looked puzzled "What is a thong", he asked.  
  
Mika told him what it was in his ear. Azure turned red and hurled it across the room.  
  
"Who are you talking to Mika?" Yelled her mom from outside.  
  
"Nobody!" said Mika quickly. "Now Azure, you shouldn't touch my stuff." She whispered. "You need to stay put while I'm not in here. OK?"  
  
Azure reluctantly answered. "Alright..."  
  
Mika smiled, "Good!" She kissed his cheek and hid him in the closet. "Stay here for tonight...I'll find out what to do with you tomorrow!" She closed the closet door, leaving Azure in the dark.  
  
It was a long night in that dark closet. Azure kept thinking about what the kiss meant 'Its nothing.' He thought, 'How could it mean anything...' He saw the light creep from under the doorway. He knew it must be morning.  
  
Mika got out of bed and everything that happened the day before all came back to her. 'How could Louis try and rape me?' She kept pondering.  
  
She cried a little until her mom said, "Get ready for school Mika."  
  
Mika sighed and went over to the closet where she shoved Azure last night. He was awake.  
  
"Hey Mika", Said Azure.  
  
"Hey." Mika replied.  
  
Azure stared at Mika. She stared into his big blue eyes. She shook her head and said "I'm going to school."  
  
Azure then asked, "May I go with you?"  
  
Mika looked at him like that was the most absurd thing she ever heard. "No," Mika said, "You need your parents to sign you up."  
  
"Hmmmm", Said Azure, "Ok."  
  
Mika wondered why he was so calm but she didn't care. She told Azure not to come out of the closet while she changed and he obeyed, so she was off to school. When she got there, she went straight to her locker avoiding Louis. When she closed her locker door, Azure was standing right there. He was wearing a Cowboy hat with his hair pulled back in a pigtail, a southwestern shirt, blue jeans, and a big belt buckle. "Azure....", Mika said shockingly.  
  
"Say hello to the newest Mexican exchange student!" Azure beamed.  
  
Mika stammered, "How...how...how did you do it?"  
  
Azure pulled out his "Lil' Bastard Forgery Kit" (Another gift from Sir).  
  
"O....k" Mika said. She didn't need to know more, besides he looked really cute dressed as a vaquero.  
  
Then Louis came around the corner. "Oh look! Here's the slut!" yelled Louis, "Who's this your new boyfriend?"  
  
Mika started to cry, "No...."  
  
"Oh shut up you whore you know your easy!" As it turns out that Louis spread a rumor around school that he had slept with Mika, which was not true, but who would believe her?  
  
Azure was mad. How dare he make fun of her! He had tried to rape the poor lass and now he's making her into the bad guy. "Hey don't talk to Mika like that!" He burst in rage.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are cowboy?" Louis said mockingly.  
  
"I saw you...I know what kind of monster you really are...how dare you take advantage of such a sweet young girl...." Azure said in a quiet, angry tone.  
  
"You wanna make something of it punk!" Yelled Louis. "Hey I'm a lover not a fighter, so go away and never talk to Mika again!" Azure exclaimed.  
  
"Fine! You and me cowboy! After school!" Louis bluffed then stalked off.  
  
Azure turned to Mika who was bawling her eyes out. "Are you ok Mika?" Azure asked her in a sweet voice. Azure was still fuming at Louis. As badly as he wanted to pound him into the ground, he knew he shouldn't do it.  
  
Suddenly Mika threw her arms around Azure and said "Oh Azure! You don't have to do this for me...I'll be ok..."  
  
Then Azure started crying with Mika.  
  
Her classmates, except for her friends Lily and Todd, taunted Mika all day. "Relax, I know he's a total jerk." Todd reassured her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mika", Lily said apologetically "Its my fault you got into this.."  
  
Mika then said, "No, I accepted his offer...I'm just so...so..." Then she started to bawl her eyes out again.  
  
Azure walked up to the three and Todd said, "Hey, who are you cowboy?"  
  
Azure answered, "I'm a new friend of Mika's from um....Mexico...yes...that's it...Mexico!"  
  
Lily gave him a strange look, "Riiiight...."  
  
Mika looked at Azure sorrowfully, "What are you going to do to Louis? The whole school knows about the fight and..." She didn't have to explain much more. She knew that Azure knew what she was getting at; he was too strong.   
  
"Beat the living monkeys out of him cowboy." "Monkeys...." They all said in unison.  
  
"Neva mind yo", Todd said.  
  
Azure headed to the front of the school where Louis was waiting for him. "C'mon cow boy! Show me what your made of punk!" Louis mocked at Azure. Azure just looked at him loathingly. Azure stood with is legs out apart and his fists balled up and held near his chest. A crowd gathered around all cheering for Louis, except Mika and Lily who were cheering for Azure. Todd was chasing a black bird around with a stick.  
  
"Ok cowboy I'm gonna whoop you straight to hell!" yelled Louis as he threw a punch at Azure. Azure caught Louis's fist in his hand and started to crush it. "Aaauuugh!", Louis yelled. Azure smiled as Louis writhed in agony, trying to break from Azures grip.  
  
Then the principal came out and broke up the fight. "BOTH OF YOU! DETINTION ALL WEEK!", He shouted at Azure and Louis. "And for the rest of you don't forget the trip to the museum tomorrow! Its is highly educational!"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
Mika's mom came to pick her up but she asked if she could stay and wait for a friend. Her mom agreed and went back home. Mika waited a half hour when Azure and Louis came out.  
  
"Ill kill you cowboy..." Louis said as he walked to his car and drove away.  
  
"I waited for you here Azure..." Mika said timidly.  
  
"I see", Azure said as he smiled. She put her arm around his waist and they walked home together.  
  
Azure spent another night in Mika's closet. That weird cat in a straight jacket was right next to him all night long. Finally Mika opened the closet. But she had forgotten that Azure was in there and when she opened it she didn't have a shirt on.  
  
Azure could not believe his eyes. She turned red and shut it right away.  
  
"Meh", Said Azure, "She still had a bra on."  
  
Later she got Azure out of the closet and on his way to school. At school all the teachers got the students together and on to the buses. Luckily, Mika and Azure got on the same bus.  
  
"Hey Azure", Mika greeted.  
  
He was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, same belt buckle as yesterday, and a black cowboy hat. His hair was tied back under his hat. They chose the very back seats as their seats and sat next to each other. "I just saw Louis load the other bus.", said Azure.  
  
"Good", Mika sighed.  
  
It was an hour drive downtown to the museum. They just sat there and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
When they got to the museum they first showed them their star attraction: Seven Orange Glass Balls with stars on them. "These are the mythical Dragon Balls of legend," said the guide, "It is said that if one brings all seven together and calls out the dragons name he will grant them one wish."  
  
Azure looked at Louis who was looking intent on stealing them. Louis walked up to Todd and said mockingly "Oh great keeper of legends give me the story on that 'Lightning Mail' you told us about!"  
  
Todd cleared his throat and said, "The legendary Lightning Mail is said to be on the dinosaur island to the south inside the old Native American temple. It is said to give you extraordinary strength and have the ability to shoot bolts of lightning from your finger tips."   
  
'Sounds like whoever has that becomes as powerful as a Saiyan' Azure thought. Then Azure walked up to the Dragon Balls. He knew the dragons name, he didn't know how he knew it but he knew its name. Shenron.  
  
Mika thought that the trip was boring. When she got back to school she saw her mom there. "Mom, I told you I was walking home with a friend." Mika sad.  
  
Her mom then answered, "Oh, I saw you with that cute blue eyed boy. That's why you've been walking home. I'm so sorry hun for yelling at you. I remember when I was in love with your father. Relax here, I got some money for you two kids to go to a movie and have dinner, OK? Be home by nine." Then she kissed her on the cheek and drove away.  
  
Mika walked up to Azure and said, "Well, want to go see a movie? My treat?"  
  
"Movie?" Azure said.  
  
Mika sighed, "Oh, Ill show you..."  
  
They went and saw a really funny romantic comedy. They both came out laughing. "That was so great!" Azure proclaimed. "We need to do this again."  
  
They sat down on a bench and Mika said, "Yea..."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, and then bent over and kissed each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Azure couldn't believe it. He was in love. They sat there kissing for what seemed like forever.  
  
Then Mika stopped and said "We need to go..." and they walked to Mika's home. They met in her room where he went to her closet. She came to say goodnight. She gave him another long, silent kiss.  
  
He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Mika. When he did finally go to sleep, all he dreamt about was Mika.  
  
The next morning at school he met Mika in the quad. He noticed there was a large gathering around Louis. "What's going on", He asked Mika.  
  
"He's getting people together to go get that Lighting Mail thing...Todd tried to do that but no one would go....guess because it's Louis..." Mika sighed.  
  
Azure felt that this was bad, "He's gonna get a lot of people killed..."  
  
"Yea", Mika agreed. Azure knew he had to stop them but he would never convince them.  
  
The next day was Saturday and there was no school. Mika knew it would be harder to hide Azure. She covered him in clothes and other things to hide him when the doorbell rang. Her mom answered the door. It was Louis. "He says he wants you to go with him and his friends somewhere. He wants Lamer to come too."   
  
"Me?", Lamer said, "What ever, lets go." Then, they all left for Dinosaur Island.  
  
Azure heard the whole thing but he was stuck. Mika's mom chose that time to clean up Mika's room. He would have to wait until she is done.  
  
There was a small party heading to Dinosaur Island. Lily and Todd were there. "Hey Lamer, Mika.." Todd said, "I'm coming to see if this legend is true."  
  
Mika walked over to Lily and asked her what Louis was trying to prove.  
  
"He's mad at Azure for embarrassing him in front of the whole school, so he wants the lightning mail to kill Azure."  
  
Mika's heart skipped a beat and then she said, "Why does he want us along?"  
  
Todd shrugged, "To watch his back I guess" and they continued on walking to the island. There was a boat waiting for them when they got there.  
  
"I bought this boat yesterday. It will fit all of us," Louis said. Other then Mika, Todd, Lily, and Lamer, there were 10 people they didn't know other then the fact that they were really popular. When they got to the island Louis asked Todd," Where is the temple!?"  
  
Todd gulped," In the center of the island" Then they head out along a small bumpy path. They heard growls from the distance.  
  
"I wish Azure was here.." Mika whimpered.  
  
Suddenly the girl in front next to Louis started screaming. A pack of raptors were in the trees and everyone started running.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Lily as she ran into the woods. She stopped to catch her breath. The next thing Lily remembered was getting knocked to the ground and a sharp pain in her back. "I love you Todd," she said then blacked out.  
  
Todd kept running ahead. He ran and ran and ran. He wasn't paying attention and fell off a cliff. He last thoughts were 'Hey there's that bird I was chasing.... wait... I love you Lily...'  
  
Lamer had run into a swamp. She stopped and there was nothing around. "Whew", she sighed. Then she was pulled under.  
  
Mika ran and ran. She found a large building. The Temple. Louis was there with a deadly look in his eyes. He walked in and Mika followed him. Inside was a large room with an altar in the middle. Upon it was the finest suit of armor ever seen. It was glittering silver with a helm with only two openings for the eyes and a large sword and shield. Louis went up and put the armor on and the room filled with darkness.  
  
Finally, Mika's mom had left and Azure managed to get outside. He detected a huge power to the south. Louis got the mail. He went and dressed himself in the attire he had come to this planet in, got his broad sword, and flew towards the Island.  
  
Louis stood fully armored. Mika started to weep.  
  
Louis walked up to Mika. "Ha ha ha...You and your little boyfriend are both going to die." He walked out side carrying Mika under his arm and flew towards the city.  
  
Azure could see Louis in the Lightning Mail, hovering over downtown. He headed over and saw that he had Mika. "Mika!" Azure yelled.  
  
Louis was shocked. "What...how can you fly? You don't have anything to make you powerful!"  
  
Azure floated the solemnly and said, "I am a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta, the most powerful warrior race in the universe..."  
  
Louis's eyes filled with fear, then arrogance. "So you an Alien huh! Well I'm gonna send you right back to Mars!" He said as he threw Mika down to the ground.  
  
Azure caught her before she hit the ground. "Where are the others Mika?" Azure asked.  
  
"They are all dead", Mika cried.  
  
Azure stood stone faced, "Go get the Dragon Balls tell the curator that its an emergency." By then everyone was looking at Azure and Louis fly about.  
  
The media was there and so was the army. Azure turned around as he let Mika go to get the dragon balls and he flew at Louis.  
  
Mika ran to the museum as fast as she could. The curator was leaving because of the fight. Mika managed to sneak in when he wasn't looking and grabbed the dragon balls. An alarm sounded off but all the police were at the fight. She managed to get out of the back door and run back to the fight where Azure and Louis were dueling it out with their swords.  
  
Azure swung his sword so fast all you could see was a blur. But no matter how fast he went he couldn't out speed Louis. The lightning mail gave him unbelievable strength and speed. Suddenly as their swords clashed there was an explosion. Both of their swords went flying. Azure then flew a punch at Louis. Louis blocked and countered with a kick. Azure ducked the kick and shot a ball of energy at him. The energy struck Louis in the chest and he flew into a building. Louis surrounded himself with Lightning and burst through the ceiling. Suddenly a huge ball of lightning shot at Azure and Azure couldn't dodge it. He fell to the ground in pain. Azure stood up and clasped his hands. He put his hands to his side and they started to glow gold. Azure proceeded to mutter, "Gold....Elemental....BLAST!!!" and a beam of pure righteous energy flew from his hands and headed for Louis. Louis simply swatted it away. Azure couldn't believe it.  
  
They fought on for hours until finally it was getting dark and Louis knocked Azure cold on the ground.  
  
"Azure!" Mika exclaimed as she ran for Azure and threw her arms around him. "Azure...I...I love you...." she cried as she held him in her arms.  
  
"The...Dragon...Balls....Get...Them?" Azure chocked out.  
  
Mika sniffed, "Yea...I got them..."  
  
Azure pulled all his strength together and sat up. "Mika...I love you..." He said gently. Then he stood up and looked around for Louis. "I don't see him Mika...Mika?" Azure turned his head and saw Mika wide-eyed.  
  
Louis had just rammed his sword through her chest.  
  
"MIKA!!!" Azure shouted, "No!" Louis removed his sword from Mika and started laughing.  
  
She fell into Azure's arms. "I Love you Azure.." She said as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
Azure stared at Mika's cold lifeless body. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her more then anything he had ever loved and some arrogant bastard had just taken her away from him. Azure stood and stared at Louis who was still laughing. All the spectators were crying. Azure was too angry to cry. All the taunting from his childhood, all his pain and suffering he had ever endured had all just flowed into his body. His muscles bulged, and his hair flew straight into the air. His eyes changed from blue to green, his hair from black to gold, and his power rocketed to unbelievable proportions. He had become a Super Saiyan.  
  
Louis stared at Azure. Just the sheer force of his power was blowing him away. Louis then threw his fist at Azure who caught it and crushed his hand. "Auuugh!" Louis screamed.  
  
Azure just stared at him coldly, "You will never suffer enough for what you have done!" then Azure flung Louis in the air. Suddenly he appeared in front of Louis and blasted him with all his might. Louis was no more. The crowd cheered for Azure.. He went straight to the Dragon Balls. He looked around for Mika's body but he couldn't find it. He decided the morgue took her. He put the Dragon Ball's down and said, "Come forth Shenron!"  
  
Suddenly the crowd stared as a huge dragon appeared in the Sky. "I will grant you any one wish you so desire.." It said.  
  
Azure called out " Revive everyone killed resulting from Louis's fight for power."  
  
"Wish granted..." it said. Then Todd, Lily and Lamer materialized in front of them and so did the ten others.  
  
Azure was confused, "Where is Mika?"  
  
Shenron replied, "It seems that the prince of darkness has chosen to keep Mika as his bride and because of that I can't revive her."  
  
Azures stomach became sick. "But..but...I love her!"  
  
Shenron just stared at Azure and said, " If you want her back you must go and defeat him in combat and the wish will be granted. Now I must go and rest for one year and you may summon me again." and he and the dragon balls disappeared.  
  
"Go get her Azure" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah take care of that bastard Satan for us!" Todd cheered.  
  
Azure gave a confident stare, "I will!" Azure started to walk off when Lamer came up to him.  
  
"I don't care if you want me too or not but I love my sister and I'm coming, too!"  
  
Lily and Todd then said "Yea, us too!"  
  
Azure just smiled at them and said "Alright, let's go!"  
  
And they went off to save Mika. In the end Azure did beat the prince of darkness in one on one combat and they all went on to have many adventures together and so did their children and their children's children. But that is another story, and shall be told another time. 


End file.
